gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sindacco Crime Family
Sindacco Crime Family | image = Sindaccos-GTALCS-members.jpg | caption = Members of the Sindaccos in GTA Liberty City Stories. | game = SA | game2 = LCS | locations = Red Light District, Chinatown, Hepburn Heights (Portland Island) Newport, Torrington (Staunton Island), Liberty City Caligula's Palace, Whitewood Estates (Las Venturas) | leader = Paulie Sindacco | type = Cosa Nostra Mob Family | enemies = Forelli Family Leone Family Sicilian Mafia San Fierro Triads Uptown Yardies | affiliations = Forelli Family (formerly) Leone Family (formerly) | colors = Brown | color = #402315 | cars = Sindacco Argento Sentinel Feltzer Admiral PCJ-600 Bobcat Maverick | weapons = Pistol Micro Uzi Combat Shotgun MP5 Baseball Bat Chainsaw AK-47 MAC-10 | businesses = Gambling, drug dealing, prostitution, protection, counterfeiting | fronts = Paulie's Revue Bar, The 'Dolls' House, Big Shot Casino, Caligula's Casino and Sindacco Abattoir | members = Paulie Sindacco Johnny Sindacco Joseph Daniel O'Toole (betrayed) Mickey Lance Urwell Bobby |}} The Sindacco Crime Family is an Italian-American Mafia family based in Liberty City and Las Venturas, and are the secondary group of antagonists in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. History Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas In 1992 (the setting of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), after Sonny Forelli's death in 1986 the Sindacco's thought they "ran things" according to Salvatore Leone. The Sindaccos had a stake in Caligula's Casino, later alongside the Forelli and Leone families. The Sindacco Family wanted to do business with the Leone family and unite the two organizations and this involved Don Salvatore Leone pledging 5 million dollars to the Sindacco family. Both outfits argued over who should run the casino, and so Ken Rosenberg (once working with the Forelli Family, but then abandoned by the very powerful Vercetti Gang) was put forward as a neutral party. Ken was in the middle of the three families, so if one attacked the other, Ken would most likely be the target. The Sindacco family was formerly represented by Johnny Sindacco who was in charge of day to day operations in Las Venturas while his father was expanding territory in Liberty City. He died from a shock-induced heart failure in GTA San Andreas after meeting protagonist Carl Johnson for a second time. It was revealed that Johnny had previously been captured by the Triads, tied onto a car driven by CJ and scared into revealing information. He then he went into a coma, suffering a period of psychological and physical trauma. Events of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories .]] By 1998, Paulie Sindacco decided to expand further throughout Liberty City, moving into Leone family territory in Chinatown and Red Light District, dealing drugs. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, on orders from Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani used JD O'Toole, who was running Paulie's Revue Bar in Liberty City's Red Light District for the Sindacco family, as an inside-man to help to get plans from the Sindaccos and claim the Red Light District and Paulie's Revue Bar (renamed Sex Club 7 by Salvatore Leone) as Leone territory. Later on, Toni Cipriani would kill Paulie Sindacco due that he revealed Salvatore's true identity as Mr. Big and sending him to jail. After their defeat by the Leone Family in the first gang war of 1998, the Sindaccos were ceased to only Torrington on Staunton Island, also starting moving into Forelli Family territory in hopes of taking it over. This resulted in the second gang war of 1998, this time between the Sindaccos and the Forellis weakening both families. Franco Forelli and Paulie Sindacco attempted to establish a truce, but before it could be established however, Toni Cipriani uses a remote control device to assume control of Paulie Sindacco's car and run over dozens of Forelli Family members with it. This fueled the Sindacco family war with the Forelli Family, which doesn't end until the assassination of Paulie Sindacco in Shoreside Vale later that same year and the destruction of Fort Staunton, all caused by Leone capo Toni Cipriani. Fate The fate of the Sindacco family remains unknown, as their whereabouts after Paulie Sindacco's death is never disclosed. It is presumed that they had settled permanently in Las Venturas and were the only one of the three mob families still out there after the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with the Leones and Forellis having dropped out of the Caligulas Casino. After the Dead Reckoning mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, with no turf or front companies left in Liberty City at that time, they were forced to flee the city and the Yakuza and Yardies had claimed their turf. However, by the end of Grand Theft Auto III, it is possible that, with the decimation of both the Yakuza and the Leone and Forelli families, they had a chance to return and reclaim lost turf in Liberty City. Whether this would actually happen or not is left unknown. Traits In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Sindacco members wear black shirts, black pants and brown jackets with/without sunglasses and carry pistols. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the mobsters dress in either brown leather jackets with grey pants and light blue shirts with chains, or in black jogging suits. Members *Paulie Sindacco - Don *Johnny Sindacco - Underboss *Mickey - Member *Lance Urwell - Member *Bobby - Member Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Introduction *Fender Ketchup *You've Had Your Chips *Intensive Care *The Meat Business ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *A Volatile Situation *Blow up 'Dolls' *Taken for a Ride *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *The Made Man *Search and Rescue *Taking the Peace *Sayonara Sindaccos *Night of the Livid Dreads *Love On The Rocks *Dead Reckoning (Wiped Out) Trivia *"Sindacco" is most likely a misspelling or a variation on the word "sindaco", which is Italian for "mayor". *Their favorite radio station is Double Clef FM. *In the beta version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Sindaccos, along with other prominent gangs in the game, were bound to appear as part of the Gang Warfare, able to spawn around the Caligula's Palace. Their color was represented as dark grey. *Even if the player starts a new game in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Sindaccos (along with most of the other gangs) will be hostile to Toni. This has been fixed in the mobile version. Navigation ar:عصابة عائلة سينداكو es:Familia Sindacco fr:Famille Sindacco ru:Семья Синдакко Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Antagonists